The Biggest Mistake
by HeavyDutyPLUS
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga are rivalries ever since kindergarten. They’ve always picked on each other and stuff. One day it all changes. A spell caster 'accidentally' switched their lives around. The only way to reverse the effect is if they learn to respect each
1. Chapter 1

This is my second time posting this up... someone reported me the last time and thats why this story was down (for those who liked it) well, i kind of read it over and tried to fix the grammer i spotted... and if this story offend you in any way, please discontinue reading it ok? Don't go to drastic measures and report me just cuz u don't like it... thanks.

* * *

Summary - Inuyasha and Kouga are rivalries ever since kindergarten. They've always picked on each other and stuff. One day it all changes. A spell caster accidentally switched their lives around. The only way to reverse the effect is if they learn to respect each other's way of life. Is that so hard?

* * *

Switched 

**Chapter 1 - _Intro_**

"AHH!" Inuyasha yelp as he fell into a ditch.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome bend over the big hole that appeared out of nowhere. "Inuyasha, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Inuyasha groaned as he climbed out of the ditch. He glared over towards the bushes. 'Two can play that game!' Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into his arms.

She gasped but didn't exactly struggled.

Inuyasha grabbed her face harshly with his right hand so she would be facing him.

Kagome whimpered. "Inuyasha?" She asked nervously. "What are you…"

"He wouldn't." Kouga watched as Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's. "Fuck he did!"

Inuyasha grinned as he heard the rattling of the leaves. 'Score.'

Kagome's eyes widen. 'Inuyasha's kissing me.' She had always wanted to kiss Inuyasha but she didn't expect it to be in the open. Kagome blushed when she saw people stopping to look. She glance to see Inuyasha. His eyes were closed.

Inuyasha opened his mouth slightly, hoping Kagome would take the bate and enter. She did exactly what he wanted. Inuyasha knew he had his ultimate revenge when Kouga stomp out of the bushes and towards him.

Despite Kagome's grasp of his hair and her protest, Inuyasha broke the kiss. "Inuyasha…" Kagome tip toed to kiss him again but he PUSHED her away.

"You bastard!" Kouga growled.

"You shouldn't be talking." Inuyasha glared back.

"How dare you kiss my woman?" Kouga roared.

"How dare you dig that hole?" Inuyasha growled back.

"I warned you last time mutt face not to touch her!" Kouga ignored Inuyasha's question.

"Feh, she ain't complaining." Inuyasha grinned when Kouga's face got red wit anger.

"GRR…You're going to pay!" Kouga growled and leaped ready to attack Inuyasha.

'Bring it on.' Inuyasha moved his legs apart ready to push back anything Kouga's gonna throw at him.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The kids around them chanted.

Kagome just stood there. Emotions were filling her. She had just had her first kiss, with the guy she wanted to share it with. How dare Kouga disrupt them? Kagome didn't really have any thoughts to it. She step in front of Inuyasha and put her arms out.

Kouga abruptly stopped in his tracks.

Inuyasha stared blankly at her action.

"I don't know who you think you are." Kagome started with Kouga. "But I am not your woman!"

Kouga just stared dumbfounded.

"For your information, I'm tired of you picking on Inuyasha. What had he ever done to you?" She placed her hands on her hips waiting for a response.

Inuyasha stood there watching her scream at Kouga surprised.

Kouga was torn apart. "Kagome, I…"

"I don't want to hear it." She turned and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Let's go, we're leaving."

"Yes ma'am!" Inuyasha wasn't about to get on her bad side.

"Kagome…" Kouga didn't know what to do. 'Inuyasha's going to pay!' He gripped his hand into a fist.

"Kagome, about before, what came over you?" Inuyasha asked the girl beside him.

"I uh, don't know." She blushed remembering what she did.

"You know, I would of beaten the crap of him if you hadn't step in." Inuyasha frowned.

"I know, but I didn't want to see you guys fight." Kagome wrapped her arms around his left arm. "I hate seeing you hurt."

"You trying to say that wolf would of beaten me?" Inuyasha growled.

"No, all I'm saying is the possibilities. Of course you would of won hands down." Kagome defended herself.

"No, I think I know what you're trying to say just fine." Inuyasha glared at her. 'Damn, she so into that wimpy wolf…oh well, who needs her anyways? I got my revenge.'

"Inuyasha, would you listen to me? I didn't mean it like that." Kagome stopped walking and turned him to face her. "I know you're stronger than him." She gave him a smile. Kagome tip toed up until her face was an inch away from touching his. "You're the strongest boy I've ever met." With that she press her lips against his.

'Boy? WTH?' Inuyasha pushed her away breaking the kiss. "I, I got to go." He turned and left her there in shock.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome wanted to follow him but he was long gone, he sure walk fast. She sighed and sat down onto her legs on the floor.

"You should of seen the look on his face!" Inuyasha grinned so wide you can't measure. "It was so pleasurable!"

Miroku frown and wack Inuyasha across the head.

"Ow, what was that for Miroku!" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for two reasons." Miroku push Inuyasha into a seat behind him. "One, you know how much Kouga cares for Kagome." He glared at Inuyasha when he replied "so?"

"Two, you didn't deserve Kagome's first kiss."

"What are you talking about? She liked it!" Inuyasha protested. 'I did nothing wrong!'

"Inuyasha, she's only 15."

"So? I'm 16. Only a year older!" Inuyasha growled. 'I'm not old.' He crossed his arms.

"Don't be such a baby. You've already kissed more than countless girls in your life, Kagome deserve someone better, someone special." Miroku turn to see Inuyasha trying to sneak out of the room. "Stay boy."

"Damn." Inuyasha sat back down. "You saying I'm not special?" Inuyasha glared.

"Yeah, man… you're not even a virgin anymore." Miroku pointed out. 'So are the gorgeous girls you've been with.'

"So what? You're just jealous I've scored a billion times more girls than you." Inuyasha grinned when Miroku sent him a death glare. 'Score again.'

"No I'm not." Miroku denied. "And there's nothing to be proud of that you've broken all of those girls' innocence."

"Hey, it's not like I've FORCED them ya know?" Inuyasha played with his fingers. "Come to think of it, they're the ones who seduced me! Those girls aren't as innocent as you think!"

"Inuyasha, I've been thinking about that. How is it that you tent to get so many girls to fall for you?" Miroku ask interested in Inuyasha's reply.

"I dunno actually." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Figures, girls are attracted to the idiots." Miroku sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Inuyasha gave Miroku a deadly glare.

"Nothing." Miroku whistled.

Inuyasha kept his gaze on Miroku. "Betta be nothing." 'I am not an idiot. I am not an idiot. I am not an idiot. I am not an idiot. I am an idiot. I am not an idiot.' Inuyasha shook his trail of thoughts.

Miroku turn to see Inuyasha is still glaring so he decided to change the topic. "Uh, heard Hojo got a 100 again."

Inuyasha slumped into his seat. "Yeah."

"What did you got?" Miroku love teasing Inuyasha about his grades. It's kind of a personal thing to Inuyasha.

"None of your business." Inuyasha said in a gruff.

"Oh come on, it can't be THAT bad." Miroku grinned when Inuyasha whinced at the word 'that'. "It is?" Miroku asked as if he didn't know.

"Leave me alone." Inuyasha got off the seat and went into the living room.

'Hehe, that gets him every time.' Miroku was glad Inuyasha isn't the keeping a grudge type.

**HeavydutyPLUS **


	2. Kagome equals Trouble

* * *

The Biggest Mistake 

Chapter 2 - Kagome equals trouble

* * *

"Man, am I going to make him pay." Kouga growled as he search for his secret weapon. 

"Kouga, uh, don't you think you are going a little over board with this?" His faith-ty friend asked in concern.

"Heck no. That mutt has took it too far this time." Kouga pushed a whole bunch of things down from the cabinet.

"Kouga, so what if he kissed that bitch? Who cares?"

Kouga just glared at him. "Bankotsu, how long have I've known you?" He asked dangerously.

"Uh, for three years now, why?" Bankotsu asked nervously.

"Would you like to END the friendship?"

"No." Bankotsu shook his head. "I'm sorry. What I meant to say is that dog don't deserve Kagome. She belongs to you."

"Exactly, that's why I'm gonna make him pay for kissing her." Kouga search through another pile of cabinet when he finished destroying the first.

"Kouga, your dad is going to kill you." Bankotsu frown at the mess his friend had made.

"I don't care." Kouga pushed a whole bunch of crap onto the floor. "Damn, none of these things are useful."

'Man, is he tight over her.' Bankotsu shook his head disapprovingly toward his 'sad' friend.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku kicked his friend in the side. "Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Inuyasha sat up and scratched his head. "What is it Miroku?"

"My show is on, get off my T.V. couch!" Miroku whinnied.

"Ok ok." Inuyasha got off and head into the kitchen. "Yo, I'm hungry, you got any food left?" Inuyasha yelled from inside the other room.

"No." Miroku yelled back.

"What do you have?" Inuyasha asked running through Miroku's refrigerator.

"Instant noodles. Help yourself."

"K." Inuyasha opened the noodle cabinet, Miroku is quite organized, and took out two bags. "You want some?"

"Nah." Miroku turned the volume louder.

"More for me." Inuyasha opened the bags and put the contexts in a big bowl. He then move to the stove and turned it on, heating the kettle full of water. "What time is it!" Inuyasha asked shouting over the loudness of the T.V.

"Around 7:30!" Miroku shout back.

'Shit, I've slept for four hours.' Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. 'Man, I wouldn't be surprise if I can't sleep tonight.'

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"I almost forgot…Kagome called you today." Miroku sounded interested. He turned off the T.V. "She said something about wanting to see you tonight or something like that." He grinned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha sighed and sat down on the chair.

"I think she likes you Inuyasha." Miroku's grin widen. "You should go wt her." You guys look great together.

Inuyasha just laughed.

"What?" Miroku's grin disappeared. "What's so funny?"

"You seriously think I'll be seen with that girl?" Inuyasha smirked. "Dream on."

"Hey! What's wrong with her?" Miroku frowned. He personally thinks she's hot and real nice…and he pissed him off that she likes Inuyasha a lot and he don't feel the same.

"Come on man. She acts like a ten year old. Man, she's probably into romantic crap and shit…I don't roll that way." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I go for those more attractive."

"You meant more naughty." Miroku growled and stomp over to him. "Inuyasha, if you don't feel the same about her then why did you kiss her!"

"Kouga got to my last nerve…why else?" Inuyasha look at Miroku confusingly.

Miroku didn't know how to react. So he slapped Inuyasha across the face. "You kissed her for your revenge? Nothing more? Damn Inuyasha! Just when I thought you couldn't get any worst!"

Inuyasha just stared in shock. Miroku only hits him when he does something really bad…and that's rarely. The last time Miroku hit him was when he jumped off the bridge, trying to commit suicide…Miroku saved him then practically make things (the pain) worst by beating the crap out of him the day after. Miroku normally accept Inuyasha's way of thinking out things…that's why he's Inuyasha's best friend.

"Look Inuyasha, I want you to apologized to her. You don't deserve all her love. Don't you dare let her fall any deeper for you!" Miroku sounded as if he was gonna beat the crap out of Inuyasha. He actually wanted to but he figured it wouldn't do Inuyasha any good anyways. His best friend is a hardheaded moron.

Inuyasha didn't reply.

"Did you heard me?" Miroku growled.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied in a whisper. 'Man, he seems so protective of this girl…what's so special about the bitch?'

"Good." Miroku hold up Inuyasha's face in his hand. "Never let this happen again you hear?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku's expression then change. He smiled. "Good boy!" He said in a baby tone.

Inuyasha gulped. Miroku could get really scary at times…especially when it's personal to him. 'Does this girl mean THAT much?' Inuyasha was going to find out more about her. He aint gonna say sorry for nothing. He's going to play along…find out some things. What connection does she have with his best friend? All he knows is that this girl means trouble.

**

* * *

_Heavydutyplus_** - dis story isn't getting any hits…if u like it n want me to continue, review…it doesn't hurt…go to the bottom and click summit review…

* * *

**Oh yeah!** **Today is my** **Birthday! _- Grins -_**


End file.
